Pleasure Program
by aohitomi
Summary: Zuse has some information that Sam needs, but first he's going to get what he wants.   Rated M for sexual situations.  Sam/Zuse. Sam/Gem


**AUTHOR NOTE:** This is my first yaoi fanfic ever, so reviews would be really helpful as to what I could improve for the next time.

Also, this is for all of us who think there needs to be a little more Sam/Zuse love in the community :D

PLEASURE PROGRAM

Sam hadn't felt comfortable reprogramming Zuse, but there was no other option. Zuse always had that little bit of extra information, the elusive clue that kept him one step ahead of the game. So if he was going to find out what happened to Quorra he needed to bring him back. The only problem was that when Sam wanted a favor, Zuse always wanted Sam to do things for him in return. Like things that are not Kosher for Passover. Normally Sam refused to do these "things" but this time he had no choice.

"I'm glad you came," Zuse smiled. They were in Zuse's private apartment. The walls were bright white. The furniture was only slightly less white. A silver chandelier hung from the ceiling. Gem was there, sitting on Zuse's immaculate bed. She languished there like a Greek goddess. Sam couldn't help getting aroused. He hoped it didn't show against the tightness of his suit.

"You can have her if you want. She's been particularly into you since that night at the End of Line. In fact I think she'd rather enjoy herself." Gem rolled her eyes. She stood up and moved towards Sam. As she got close she whispered in his ear, "I _have_ been thinking about you." She brushed her finger down Sam's cheek. He groaned softly. Gem walked over to Zuse and he put his arm around her.

"Now to the matter at hand." He twirled his cane. "I have something you want, and you, my boy, have something I want. What a wonderful situation we all find ourselves in, yes?"

"Where's Quorra?" Sam asked. He knew Zuse wouldn't tell him outright but maybe there was a chance he didn't want much for his answer.

Zuse pouted. "Are you sure that's all you want?" He slightly nodded in Gem's direction. She rolled her eyes again. "I thought this was going to be more _Interesting." _

_ "_Tell me where Quorra is, and" he paused. "And I'll do whatever you want."

"_Whatever_ I want?" Zuse smiled. Sam had done favors for Zuse before, letting him kiss his neck, or a touch here and there. But something in Zuse's tone made Sam realize that he wanted much more this time. He had a feeling he knew what that meant.

"Whatever you want, Zuse, just make it quick." Zuse moved behind Sam and began caressing the back of his neck.

"I don't think you have any idea what I want." he said matter of factly.

"What then?" Sam started to get tense. Zuse moved his lips closer to Sam's ear. His voice was just a whisper. Sam could feel the warmth of his breath, almost teasing him.

"You'll see." Zuse laughed softly. He moved his finger down Sam's back, stopping his finger right above the curve of Sam's ass.

Sam gasped. He felt a wave of pleasure pour down his spine. It left a lingering warmth, a soft desire. Zuse stepped in and gently lifted Sam's chin. He kissed him, gently running his tongue across Sam's lower lip.

"Zuse, I..." Sam was breathing heavily. Before he could say more, Zuse bit down on his lip, drawing a small dot of blood. It was a gentle, chiding bite.

"I can give _you_ whatever you want, Sam. All you have to do, is ask. But don't question it. I know you well enough to know what you _really_ want." He said it tenderly, placing another, softer kiss on Sam's lips. It would be a phrase that would gain meaning for Sam over the course of the night.

"Gem, could you please remove Mr. Flynn's clothing."

"Gladly," she said with a smile. She removed his armor and took his light disc and put it aside. Then, she took her finger and used the laser tip to trace a line down the side of his suit. The suit began to disintegrate, disappearing revealing Sam's perfectly chiseled chest, his tight abs.

"That one didn't have a zipper," she smirked and sat over on the bed. Sam, having been stripped to his grey briefs, watched her as she sat down and removed her own suit. Slowly, teasing him, she smiled as she removed each article of clothing. Clearly she liked being watched. He sat down next to her and leaned in for a kiss. Zuse had other plans.

"Remember Sam, you said whatever _I want_." Zuse sat down between the two of them. "Gem, go sit over there and watch for a while. You can wait your turn." Gem pouted but did as she was told.

"Now Sam," Zuse continued. "Do you want to know what I want?" He reached over and put his arm around Sam. "I want to electrify you with pleasure, but first, I want you to beg for it." Sam looked incredulous. Begging was not in his usual sexual repertoire.

"Ah yes," Zuse continued. "I understand your confusion. Maybe if I show you what I can do first, you'll understand a bit better." He reached out and touched Sam's hard cock, bulging through his shorts. "Relax, Sam." He continued touching, fondling Sam's manhood touching it with just the right amount of pressure, stroking it softly and teasing the head. At first Sam was uncomfortable, but the more he relaxed the more amazing it began to feel. He couldn't believe that it was happening. Just as he felt he was about to explode, Zuse stopped.

"Now you see what I'm capable of." Zuse leaned in and kissed him on the neck.

Sam was breathing hard.

"Why... did you stop?" He could barely get the words out. The pleasure was astonishing.

"Because then it wouldn't be any fun! And I told you, I want you to beg first."

"Zuse...I" Sam could still feel the lingering waves of pleasure flowing through him. He realized that Zuse wasn't human, he was a pleasure program, and Zuse certainly was living up to his calling. Before he could say anything Zuse had moved to the foot of the bed where Sam was sitting.

"I can see it will take a little more convincing," He tugged at Sam's boxers pulling them down to his ankles. Sam sprung free. He turned away as Zuse put the head to his lips, kissing it gently. He licked around the shaft. Sam moaned. He pushed up, his body begging for more. He needed more. But Zuse pulled away again.

"Remember Sam, all you need to do is _ask_." He stood up and began removing his own suit. First the lapels, then the rest. He was surprisingly muscular and fit. His skin was almost as white as the room, pale, translucent. He pulled his hair back away from his face. Sam thought he could almost be beautiful.

"Now, where were we?" Zuse moved back to the foot of the bed. "Ah yes, you were about to ask me for something."

"I need to know where Quorra is." Sam was still feeling waves of pleasure from before. But he needed answers. He didn't want to admit that he wanted Zuse to do more.

"Not _that_." Zuse moved in for another kiss. "_This._" He touched Sam again and Sam moaned. This wasn't normal.

"You did something to me didn't you?" He arched back as Zuse began to kiss his neck sending shivers down Sam's spine.

"My touch amplifies your senses. Anything you feel you'll feel more deeply, more purely. I just gave you the means to the end. But remember, I only want to please you. If the desire isn't there, I can't make it happen." Sam moaned again as Zuse pushed him onto his back on the bed and placed kisses down his chest. Oh the desire was there alright. Sam was nearly vibrating with it.

"So tell me," Zuse asked again. "What do you want?" Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"I want it. I want you," he begged. He reached out and pulled Zuse closer. Sam's whole body was aching to be taken by this pleasure program. Zuse was on top of him, kissing his body touching him, massaging his muscles. And Sam found himself kissing back, touching Zuse, pulling him closer into yet another embrace. Everything here was designed to please. It was so perfect. There was no way he could stop now.

He turned his head to look over at Gem who was looking at the two of them. She seemed like a statue just sitting there waiting to be taken. Hot desire suddenly swelled up in him. "And I want her, too."

"Suit yourself," Zuse said, seeming slightly disappointed.

Zuse looked over at Gem and motioned for her to come over. Gem walked slowly over to the bed. She was teasing Sam, making him watch her as she stalked towards him. Her body glimmered in the white light. She got on the bed and straddled Sam. He reached up and pulled her down, kissing her neck and shoulders. She kissed back, licking the side of his neck. She seemed almost wild with her own passion. He ran his hands down her cool, soft skin. She was beautiful. And he wanted her.

Zuse had moved down to Sam's waist. He started licking Sam's cock, teasing it, then moving more, while Gem kissed him. She moved behind Sam so her head was opposite his. He arched back and could see her glowing white eyes. He felt trapped, so beautifully trapped between the two of them. All he could do was surrender.

Zuse began to move lower, cupping him, kissing his inner thighs. Then Sam felt a pressure and a give. Zuse had put a finger inside of him. He moaned. This hadn't been what he was expecting but it felt so good. Zuse went slowly, penetrating deeper and deeper into Sam's body. Gem continued to kiss him, massaging his back, helping him relax into the pleasure of it all.

"Now, Sam," Zuse said quietly. "If you want me to keep going, I will, but if it hurts..." Sam could barely get out the words but he wanted Zuse to keep going. "Please," he begged. "Please I want it." Zuse smiled as he added another finger, slowly, into Sam's ass. He had put on some kind of lubrication or gel, so this time it was easier. Sam relaxed, letting the intense feelings wash over him.

He realized his head was in Gem's lap. She smiled down at him. He turned slightly and started to kiss between her legs, softly kissing her inner thigh, her hips. She smiled at him again, and closed her eyes, tasting her own pleasure.

Sam felt the pressure rising. He languished in Gem's kisses, her forceful touches on his shoulders. He felt the pleasure of Zuse's penetration. He felt a rush and then without thinking he started to cum. The orgasm exploded from his body and he felt a huge release. It echoed for a while as he lay there between the two programs, breathing heavily. Zuse smiled. "See, my boy. All you had to do was ask."

Afterwards, Sam had showered and put his shorts back on. Gem and Zuse were already in bed waiting for him. Sam got between the two of them and they lay there like three spoons.

Zuse whispered in Sam's ear, "Now it's time for me to fulfill my end of the bargain. She is not in this world. You should look for people you think are your friends. They might not be." Sam thought about this for a moment, but he was too tired to do much else. In the morning he would find Quorra. But for now, he wanted to enjoy the last few minutes of this night.

He kissed Gem on the cheek. This was beauty. He felt Zuse's soft breath on the back of his neck. This was pleasure. He had a feeling he'd be back. One way or another. Zuse was a pleasure program after all, and he had certainly lived up to his name.


End file.
